A Vermillion Dream
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Fairy Tail AU. Zeref is invited by lady Mavis Vermillion to go with her on a trip. Will Zeref say yes? Or will Mavis have her ways of convincing him to join her?


Fairy Tail

A Million Dreams

Mavis x Zeref

I close my eyes. And I see a world waiting up for me.

A world where...

"Gray!"

"Natsu!"

Where I don't have to deal with all these people.

"Zeref! Help!"

I hear my brother call.

"No."

"But-"

I get up and leave.

My brother and I are Dragon slayers.

We have strong magic.

But not as strong as...her.

"Natsu! Gray! Please play nice. I don't want to have to give Erza permission to give you two a beat down."

That is the lady Mavis.

She may look young. Like a child but she is over 100 years old.

I mean I am too. I'm over 400. Why or how?

I did it to save my brother. He may not remember but I do and it's worth it.

Mavis...She did it to save a friend of hers. I told her to never use the spell because it will curse you. but she didn't have a choice.

At least she is happy.

"Sorry Lady Mavis." Both Natsu and Gray said.

Mavis smiled.

"Zeref? Is something wrong?"

I blush and look away.

"No. Just watching the show." I say.

Mavis smiles.

"How would you like to come with me on a mission?" She asks.

I turn redder.

I hear Natsu and Gray snickering.

"Well. I don't see why not." I said.

Mavis still smiling.

"Great. Then I'll call you when I'm ready." She says and walks off.

Natsu and Gray laugh.

I glare at them.

Because Mavis and I are so much alike they love to tease me.

"Shut. Up." I say.

They do listen. For the time being.

I walk outside where the girls are playing.

"Zeref!" Said a girl.

Young Mirajane. She and her sister Lisanna loved to hang around me and Natsu.

I tease Natsu for being close with Lisanna. At least he doesn't know about it.

"Mira. Lisanna. Erza. and Cana." I say all there names.

"So what are you doing out here?' Erza asks.

"Natsu and Gray." I say. Just there names make Erza go crazy.

"WHAT!" She runs past me and inside.

"Great. Not again." Mira says.

"Wait! Erza!" Lisanna ran in after her.

"Oh brother!" Mira said.

I sighed.

"Are you ready, Zeref?" Mavis comes out.

I stare at her for a moment.

"Sure." I say.

I see Mira and Cana's faces.

"Oh! Makarov! Laxus!" Mavis calls.

I look over and see a short man and A big man walking towards us.

"LAXUS!" Mira and Cana do fight over him a lot. But I'm the only one who sees it.

"Lady Mavis. Are you heading out?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. And Zeref is coming with me. We'll be back in time for dinner." She says.

We start to walk down the path...

"Be careful. And Zeref...If anything happens to Mavis-" Makarov stopped.

I knew Mavis was glaring at him.

Does everyone think Mavis and I are the perfect couple?

We walked for a while till Mavis took us to some green grass clearing.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I want to show you something." Mavis says.

I shrug. Not like this is going to get wired.

Mavis lays out on the grass.

"Join me." She says.

I lay with her. It wasn't anything new. I always lay outside in the fresh air.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

Mavis sighs deeply. "I just needed to get out. I know I'm the lady of the guild. But I want to travel the world. Coming here is my means of escape." She tells me.

Why was she telling me this?

"I feel lonely out here by myself. I'm glad I have someone I can share it with." She says.

I blush. She was still a child. Even if we can't age.

"Zeref. Do you ever feel like running away? Away to see the world. What else could be out there. To...Get away from...your brother?" She sounded sad.

I didn't know what to say.

"I would say...I would miss him too much. But getting away from him for just a little while wouldn't kill me. Nothing could kill me." I say.

Mavis smiles. "Do you want to hear what I imagine when I come out here? What I want to see in the world?" She asks me.

"Sure. Why not. You asked me here." I tell her.

I can feel her smile when I say that.

"Great! Well..."

She goes on and on about the world.

How different foods taste like.

What cloths she would wear in the places.

All the colors of the world.

Mavis...is very much a child. I find it funny and comforting at the same time.

"Mavis. I know you imagine all this...but is sound like facts you read in books." I tell her.

She goes silent.

"Your right. I guess I need to see the world for myself. But Makarov won't allow it. I would need others to go with me." She tells me.

"I'll go with you. It should take a year to see the world. Call it your secret adventure." I say.

I smile at my own Idea.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Mavis says. I sit up and look at her.

"What?! i was joking!"

"But Zeref...This is our chance. You really think I don't see Natsu and Gray teasing you about us as a couple." She smirks.

I blush and look away.

"Your in charge." I tell her. "If You want me to come with you it's not like I can refuse." I say.

Mavis hugs me from behind.

"I like you Zeref. Call this OUR TIME TOGETHER." She whispers.

I felt like I was in a dream. A dream that millions would dream.

Mavis Vermillion!

"Are you trying to tempt me?" I ask.

"Zeref." I start to lose myself.

Let's just say I blacked out before I knew what was happening.

But I felt something soft on my face.

The End.


End file.
